


and there you were

by panther



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can still feel him in her mind. She knows his name now but that does not help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there you were

It is weeks later but she can still find Kylo's mind within hers. _Bens_ , she tells herself. Master Luke told her the truth and since then her dreams have been filled with General Organa and Han Solo and that terrible sound Chewie made. She forces Luke back to the resistance and then she listens to everything she can. She pushes her powers and she opens her mind until she finds the truth. Leia has enough power to pen her thoughts to her brother but not enough to shut them off to Rey.

 

At the first chance she has Rey slips out and takes a ship and sets her destination for Kylo Ren. She thinks of their battle and how she won and how she can learn from it all. She ignores how she was offered a master. She ignores how desperate he sounded and how much she was attracted to him. She finds a way to ignore everything outside her mission. 

She can only ignore it for so long. She finds herself in a ship and searching for his signal. When she lands he is waiting and his mask is gone. He holds out his hand and he takes it.


End file.
